


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is sick to death of everyone’s jokes about how many layers of clothing he wears when he notices something about Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Title** : Baby, It’s Cold Outside  
**Type** : Slash implied  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 482  
**Summary** : Blair is sick to death of everyone’s jokes about how many layers of clothing he wears when he notices something about Jim.  
**Warnings:** Language

** Baby, It’s Cold Outside **

Blair came walking out of the office at the loft and realized he needed to make more room upstairs for his flannel shirts. Not to mention his thermal shirts to wear under the flannel. It was getting frigging cold outside. The day before the high had been around 30 degrees. Blair needed two shirts on, that was for sure. The only part he hated was everyone in the bullpen teasing him about how many layers he had to wear. Yes, Blair was sick to death of everyone being such jerks. And Jim was of no help whatsoever. He always laughed when they made the jokes. Never once did he defend his lover’s poor cold body.

Jim came walking out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready for the day. Blair hated him sometimes. Blair was freezing and they weren’t even outside yet. Then Blair looked over at Jim and saw layers. _He’s wearing fucking layers?_

“Oh, I don’t fucking believe this shit…”

Jim looked at him like he had lost his mind. “What are you talking about, Chief?”

“I’m talking about you wearing layers. What’s up with that, Jim?”

“The high is going to be 20 degrees today, I felt like I needed an extra layer.”

“So it’s all right if you wear layers, but not if I do?” 

“Chief, I happen to like when you wear layers. I think about how many shirts I have to peel off to get to skin and it makes me warm right up. I thought you knew that about me.”

“So me wearing layers is a turn-on?”

“Big time, Blair. Any problems with that?” 

“No, Jim. No problems at all. Except that I still get teased and I bet you won’t. That sort of pisses me off.”

“Chief, would you rather I take the thermal shirt off underneath my flannel one?”

“Hell no. Now, I know what can be thought about. I want you to wear layers all the time.”

“You got it, babe.” Jim kissed Blair soundly and then asked, “Want to undress and be a little late for work?”

“Why not, if they tease me, I’m going to say you dressed me. That will shut them up,” Blair joked. 

Jim kissed him soundly and said, “No teasing about our sex life at work, Chief.”

“You are such a downer sometimes.”

“Come with me and I’ll show you what I can be down on,” Jim teased back. 

They walked hand in hand up the stairs happy that they were warm and had thermal shirts on for a change. 

Blair didn’t fucking care who teased him that day.


End file.
